When Words Fade
by Tonlor
Summary: Lucy's world falls apart before her eyes, how will she react? What will she do? Where will she go? my first Story where i am going to be trying to avoid adult themes other than cursing and gore... yeah i mean Bow Chika Bow Wow. at least at first. Lucyx? wait and see. Rated M for Adult Themes that will come later


**When Worlds Fades**

**~A/N~ My personal little Fairy Tail Story. The Idea kinda just came to me when i was talking to a CreateElements (I think that is her Writer name) Set just after the Magic Games, dragons and what not. **

* * *

It had been six years since she had been here. Six years of an undeserved banishment. She took a cautious look around seeing all her old 'friends'. Natsu stood smiling Erza at his side their hands intertwined; her gaze moved over to Gray and his special girl, how they ended up together she wasn't sure, but it was Cana. Elfman sat with Evergreen while she held a small child in her arms. She took her first step back into the guild; she could see everyone was currently looking up to a large man with spiky blonde hair. Laxus Dreyar the current Guildmaster. Makarov had passed away three years ago; thankfully it was in his sleep and peacefully.

"Just a few things to go over everyone," Laxus' voice boomed out over the guild. "First off is a special congratulations to Romeo Conbolt for completing your first A ranked solo mission," the guild erupted in cheers for the young mage… well he was nineteen now so not so young. And he seemed much different his hair was rather shaggy now and he had a scar on his left arm that went from his wrist to his elbow; probably from blocking a sword or axe.

"Secondly Natsu, Erza congratulations on completing a mission without causing ANY collateral damage," Laxus said once again everyone cheered. He was about to speak again when his eyes found the woman. She smiled lightly as their eyes met; Laxus on the other hand froze his voice was gone.

Everyone paused seeing Laxus just stop. Before anyone could react he had moved to a woman whom stood in the doorway of the guild. She had long midnight black hair that reached down to the middle of her back and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a simple black shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

"You came!" Laxus said happily as he hoisted the woman into his arms. He spun her getting her to giggle before he finally put her down.

"I told you I would," she said looking to see the whole guild had their eyes on her. Laxus seemed to ignore them; he leaned is kissing her neck getting another giggle from her.

"Laxus… some Intel would be nice," Romeo said his arms crossed just right so his scar would be easily seen; he was very proud of the scar it seemed.

"You guys are seriously dense," the woman said.

Laxus moved her hair behind her ear. "I told you I like to see your face," Laxus said

"LUCY!" Natsu's voice echoed out.

**~Six Years and a half years earlier~**

Lucy sat her back against the wall as she watched the guild. Natsu and Grey were neck deep in an argument, Erza was eating a slice of cake, Cana and Bixlow were having a drinking contest, Freid was trying desperately to outwit Levy in a chess game, Jet and Dory were trying to talk Gajeel into training them. Lucy laughed lightly seeing Evergreen and Elfman trying to look inconspicuous while sitting next to each other and of course Makarov was sitting with his legs crossed and asleep even with all the noise.

"Hey Lucy how have you been?" a voice asked. Lucy looked to see Macao smiling at him.

"Oh not bad enjoying the peace with everything finally settling down," Lucy said putting her feet up onto a chair.

"So are the rumors about you and Natsu true?" Macao asked sitting down next to her.

"What about us being in a relationship?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah that one," Macao said still smiling.

"Not even close… we are more like siblings," Lucy said looking over to Natsu whom was now picking on Erza about always eating cake and wondering how she kept her frame. "Besides… he has it hard for Erza," Macao nodded he could clearly see that.

"So you don't have your eye on anyone?" Macao asked.

"Not at the moment," Lucy said as the doors blew open.

"I'm back!" a man shouted stepping in.

"Korien!" just about everyone shouted. Lucy waved to him like many others.

"How the missions go?" Lisanna asked.

"Simple and clean as always" Korien said running his hands through his short black hair. He grinned punching Gajeel in the arm as he did every time he walked in. Lucy was always amazed by his height standing almost a foot taller than Gajeel and more muscular than him too. His intense green eyes scanned over the guild seeing who was there and who wasn't

"Yo Master, Laxus ain't back yet?" Korien asked.

"No Laxus is still on his mission," Makarov replied.

"Bah I want to fight him again," Korien said.

"Why you already beat him like a dog when he tried to bring down Fairy Tail all those years ago," Alzack said.

"Yeah what's the point?" Romeo asked.

"For good fun," Korien replied joining Cana and Bixlow's drinking contest.

* * *

Lucy walked along the road balancing on the edge of the road. Hearing the same two men tell her how unsafe it always is. She simply laughed and turned towards her apartment. She hadn't even fully entered when Loke appeared.

"What's wrong Loke?" Lucy asked quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Loke asked confusing her.

"Ok you lost me," Lucy said seeing Capricorn as well as Scorpio standing with Loke

"You're under Illusion Magic," Capricorn said his arms crossed behind his back.

"Illusion Magic?" Lucy asked in shock.

"This Korien is not a member of Fairy Tail," Loke said.

"But… that can't be true he's done so much for the guild," Lucy said.

"Like what tell us everything," Capricorn said

"Well he's the reason I was able to join, he helped save Macao when he didn't come back from a mission, He stopped Erigor and Eisenwald from killing the Guild Masters, he destroyed the demon Deliora, he saved me from Phantom Lord, he helped saved Erza from the Tower of Heaven, he single handedly stopped Laxus from bringing down the guild, he wiped out the Oracion Seis by himself, Oh what else is there," Loke put his hand up shaking his head.

"He didn't do any of that," Capricorn said.

"Yeah if he had I wouldn't be your Key," Scorpio said.

"Precisely first off Natsu brought you to Fairy Tail. Macao was saved by just you and Natus. Natsu, Grey, Erza and you brought down Erigor. Natsu 'destroyed' Deliora whom was in fact already dead. The guild rose up to stop Phantom Lord not just him. The Tower of Heaven was Grey, Natsu, Erza, Juvia, and yourself not him. Gajeel and Natsu stopped Laxus and the Oracion Seis was once again Natsu, Grey, Erza and you. During that mission you obtained Scorpio, Aries, and the Twins," Loke said causing Lucy to grab her head as the Illusion Magic placed on her started to crack.

"Your entire guild has been fooled," Scorpio said.

"You're right… I don't know who this Korien is," Lucy said as her real memories came back.

"He is a dark mage and an ally of Raven Tail," Capricorn said.

"We have to confront him," Lucy said.

"And therein lies the problem," Loke said.

"What problem?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone in the guild including Makarov believes him to be a true member," Loke explained.

"Then we have to uncover him and whatever plan he has," Lucy said.

"We can do that," the twins said as they said.

"You just have to see him," Lucy said seeing the twins turn into her.

"Go to the guild see Korien and come straight back," Capricorn said to the false Lucy.

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth in her apartment severely worried about Gemini it shouldn't have taken this long to get to the guild and back.

"The twins are extraordinarily slow today… that is not a good sign," Scorpio said his back against Lucy's wall.

"Quite right… this does not bode well," Loke said as the door opened and Gemini (as Lucy) stumbled in clearly having had its butt kicked. Gemini's body broke back into its true form and hit the ground.

"What happened?" Lucy asked running to the two small blue spirits.

"Korien saw through us," they said.

"Then we are not safe here," Capricorn said as he turned to see the man in the doorway.

"I should have known your spirits would break it," Korien said with an evil grin.

"Run Lucy," Capricorn shouted as Scorpio tackled Korien out the door and into the darkened hall.

"Right," Lucy said sending Gemini away knowing she could get her information later.

"Weak," Korien said tossing Scorpio back in the room.

"Loke we are up," Capricorn said as the two moved attack Korien. The man easily dodged the two throwing them back and Lucy jumped out of the window and ran for everything she had.

She didn't even make it a block before she felt Loke and Capricon's spirit disperse. _'I need help… but none of the guild will believe me,'_ Lucy though as she ran; she could feel his eyes on her.

"You can run but you can hide… nobody can see you my Illusions are two strong," Korien said.

'_What can I do?' _Lucy wondered as she ran. Just as Korien's hand touched her shoulder a light appeared throwing him back.

"You are never alone," Loke said having reappeared but now he stood with the other spirits of the Zodiac. Lucy smiled see all of her golden keys standing between them. Taurus had his axe at the ready as did Cancer and is scissors. Aries stood beside her along with Virgo. Loke and Capricorn stood in the front while Scorpio and Aquarius stood ready for long range.

"Korien Yjaken, male, 46, guildless, Illusion Magic and Physical Empowerment Magic, Desires to kill Makarov, Laxus, Natsu, Grey, Fried, Bixlow, Macao, Jet, Dory, Gajeel and all the other male member of Fairy Tail as to make the women is sexual slaves," Gemini said assuming his form.

"You're a monster," Lucy said

"You missed one fact… I'm stronger than all of you," Korien said grinning.

"We did not miss it… it was useless information… we are only a blockade," Gemini said.

"Lucy, get out of here," Aries said.

"I can't leave you," Lucy said.

"You have to Mistress," Virgo said.

"I won't I'd rather break my contracts and leave," Lucy said pulling out her whip.

"Lucy for the love of god GO!" Loke shouted not taking his eyes off Korien. Lucy refused to move her eyes just as serious.

"And what are you going to do?" Korien asked.

"I will kill you if I have to," Lucy said ready to protect the guild from him.

"Even if I die their memories won't return to normal," Korien said. "You'd be labeled as a murderer, your keys would be taken and their contracts forcibly broken by the Magic Council then you'd be thrown in jail," Korien said.

"That wouldn't happen… the Magic Council can't do that," Lucy said.

"Oh tell me I'm wrong Capricorn," Kroien said.

"Unfortunately he is right," Capricorn said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Should a Spirit Mage commit a heinous crime it is within the right of the Magic Council to have your contracts broken to avoid the misuse of the spirits," Capricorn said. Lucy couldn't speak, if she fought and won she would lose her spirits if she didn't fight she would probably die.

"Fairy Tail," Lucy said softly.

"What?" Korien asked.

"For Fairy Tail… I will miss you all," Lucy said as the spirits all held back tears knowing to protect her guild she would risk losing her spirits.

"You'd throw away all your Keys to bring me down?" Korien asked.

"Willingly no… but if I have to say goodbye to save the guild I will… but before my contract would be broken by the council I will break them myself and send them to someone I know deserves the right to use them," Lucy said as she readied to fight along with all her spirits.

"This may very well be our final time together Lucy…" Taurus said already crying.

"Mistress is my favorite… So I will say goodbye before I let her die," Virgo said.

"You have to leave Lucy… you wouldn't just lose us you'd lose the right to use spirits forever," Loke said seeing Korien was set on letting them make the first move.

"I love you all… but there comes a time in a person's life were they have to cash in their chips," Lucy said. Capricorn placed his hand on Loke's shoulder getting him to focus.

"We will miss you dearly Lucy," Capricorn said charging at Korien quickly followed by the others. And sure enough he easily dodged and even dispatched them one by one. Taurus was the first to be beaten, Gemini, Cancer, and Sagittarius followed shortly.

"We will make you one opening you'll have to use it well," Scorpio said charging in. Lucy moved in watching for her opening. With each passing moment her opening seemed to become less likely.

Aires was beaten and Korien laughed loudly spouting how none of them could stop him. That was it! Lucy moved sending her whip out catching Korien's neck letting Capricorn, Loke and Virgo all impaled his stomach as he tried to grab the whip. "Shit… I got carless," Korien said stumbling backwards His back hit the wall a he bled out.

A scream suddenly echoed out shocking them all. There stood Levy and Gajeel both of them were shock seeing Lucy had killed… actually killed Korien.

"Korien!" Levy cried out; Levy broke down crying and took off towards the guild whilst Gajeel shook in rage.

"RUN!" Loke shouted charging Gajeel who had snapped and entered his Iron-Shadow Dragon Slayer mode. Lucy nodded and took off running as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Gajeel wait you don't understand," Loke said trying to calm him.

"You killed my best friend!" Gajeel roared charging at the three.

"We can hold him off long enough," Capricorn said moving in.

And that is what they did; and just barely at that. Gajeel tore through Virgo and Capricorn like butter leaving Loke. He didn't last any longer but their hold out gave Lucy enough time to escape via the waterways and Aquarius.

"Lucy killed Korien!" Levy screamed as she burst through the doors.

"Lucy would ne-," Makarov said his voice dying once he saw her face; there was no lie in her eyes.

"Find her!" Makarov shouted as much of the guild took off. Erza, Evergreen and Natsu, via happy, took to the sky. Grey, Cana, and Guildarts took to the streets whilst Juvia took the waterways herself. "She will be put on trial for this," Makarov's voice boomed out as he launched into action himself.

"Trial… Bah I'll get revenge for Korien and kill her myself," Erza said gripping her sword. The day passed and no one was able to even find a trace of her. Her apartment was emptied by someone and her scent was gone.

"How can someone just vanish?" Natsu asked as much of the guild had returned exhausted.

"She managed have escaped but I put the word out to the Wizards Council… we should hear from them soon," Makarov said.

* * *

Lucy panted she had ran the entire day only thanks to her spirits did she manage to escape the city. She took a deep breath and pulled out all her keys using the majority of her magic to summon them all.

"Lucy," Loke started before she stopped him.

"The council will break the contracts once they hear of this," Lucy said.

"Then we have to get you somewhere safe," Loke said.

"No… Lucy Heartfilia has to die. Only then can I be safe," Lucy said.

"What?" all the spirits asked in unison.

"Cancer can you change my hair?" Lucy asked.

"Of course," Cancer said pulling out his scissors.

"Make it longer and black," Lucy said and Cancer set to work. "I need new cloths too," she added.

"What kind mistress?" Virgo asked.

"Pants and a shirt," Lucy said as Virgo vanished to get the cloths. Loke and the others all stood clearly upset. Lucy fought back her urge to cry as Cancer worked on her hair.

"What will you have us do?" Capricorn asked.

"I want you all to go to Yukino… she will treat you well… tell her I died in an accident," Lucy said wiping away a tear.

"Are you sure?" Scorpio asked.

"She has a good heart," Lucy replied.

"What will you do for Magic?" Loke asked

"I'll manage," Lucy said.

"Before we go… I believe each of us want to say our own goodbye… alone," Capricorn said as the others all moved away.

"Capricorn," Lucy said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I promised your mother that I would always protect her family… I'm going to fail that promise," Capricorn said his serious demeanor seemed to crack.

"No you didn't I'm still alive because of you. Our paths are just taking turns… so now make me a promise," Lucy said.

"Anything," Capricorn said quickly.

"Protect Yukino as if she was me," Lucy said.

"I promise," Capricorn said as he vanished and his key fell into her hand. Aquarius was next she moved to Lucy her hands clenched trying her best not to break down.

"We never saw eye to eye… but I don't want a different master," she said clearly effected by their parting.

"I'm sorry I was never strong enough for you," Lucy said.

"You were plenty strong… I was too thick skulled to accept you," Aquarius said.

"Then do better with Yukino," Lucy said getting Aquarius to nod as she vanished.

"We hardly got to know each other but you heart was so strong… I hope this Yukino is like you," Scorpio said.

"She is," Lucy said as Scorpio vanished.

"I will miss you Mistress," Virgo said.

Gemini, Crux, Plue, Aries, Lyra, Pyxis, Cancer, Sagittarius, Taurus, and Horoguim all said their farewells leaving just Lucy and Loke. "I don't want to go," Loke said.

"I know Loke… I love all of you… but I loved you the most," Lucy said kissing Loke. Loke held onto Lucy tears in his eyes.

"This isn't right," Loke said stepping back.

"I wish I could keep you but I won't risk losing you guys to partners who would misuse you," Lucy said.

"Lucy… I," Loke started to say before he dropped to his knees. "The council they are trying to break the contracts," Loke groaned.

"Go! Break them and get to Yukino!" Lucy screamed. Loke nodded as he was gone and with him her contracts were broken.

* * *

"What is this?" a council member said as the magic snapped.

"She broke her contracts first," another council member said.

"So she has fully escaped us now… that would have been our only chance at tracking her down," the first member said.

"So it would seem," Gran Doma said shaking his head. "Send word to Fairy Tail… she's gone," he added.

* * *

Lucy stepped walked into a village her now black hair hung down on her shoulders and covered her left eye. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of long grey slacks with black shoes. Cancers had worked wonders even changing her 'scent' as to send off any tracking mages.

"Welcome to Ballic Village," a man said seeing Lucy walk up.

"Thank you…," Lucy started when she stopped seeing a familiar figure up the road. The figure's eyes were locked on her.

He moved on her but did not speak; he could tell she was trying to hide who she was. Before Lucy knew what to do the large frame of Laxus Dreyar was in front of her "Do I know you?" Laxus asked.

"I don't believe so… but you're Laxus from Fairy Tail," Lucy said trying to hide her face.

"It's always a pleasure to meet someone who knows me. May I have your name?" Laxus asked.

"Vanessa Kane," Lucy introduced her cover.

"A pleasure Vanessa," Laxus said kissing her hand. Before another word could be said Laxus was gone.

"What and odd man," Vanessa said looking to the man. "As I was going to ask… do you know somewhere I could get a job or maybe a Mage I could try and learn Magic from?" she asked.

"Magic… just one but he doesn't like people disturbing him," the man said.

"I would only ask if he says no I will leave him be," Vanessa said quickly.

"Last I heard he leave at the top of that hill with some pink haired girl," the man said point to a large house.

"Thank you," Vanessa said walking away.

* * *

Yukino sat in her room just about to doze off when a sudden light flashed forcing her up. "What?" she asked looking to see all of Lucy's spirits.

"Yukino Aguria?" Capricorn asked.

"Y-yes," Yukino said still in slight shock.

"Lucy Heartfilia has died… her dying wish was for us to come to you saying you would treat us as she had. With love and repsect," Capricorn said.

"Lucy died?" Yukino asked suddenly at Capricorn.

"Sadly yes…" Capricorn replied visibly solemn.

"I don't deserve you though," Yukino said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"She told us you have a good heart and would understand this decision," Loke said.

"I won't let Lucy down… if you would have me I will be your Mage," Yukino said trying to look confident for her new spirits.

"I believe congratulations are in order Miss Aguria. You now control the twelve Zodiac," Capricorn said as the spirits readied to make their contracts with the woman.

* * *

Vanessa knocked on the door. "I don't teach magic," a voice said quickly.

"Would you just hear me out please?" Vanessa asked. After a moment the door opened getting a sigh of relief from her. She stepped inside seeing nothing but pure darkness; she shivered lightly when a cold breeze hit her.

"Well try and convince me," the voice said.

"Well I don't have a whole lot to do that with. I'm not all that strong or fast. About the only thing I really have going is that I'm smart," Vanessa said.

"Not doing so well yet," the voice said.

"I figured… but if you'd train me. I promise I will work until I pass out every day; I'll train until my bones crack," Vanessa said trying to sound confident.

"Do you know what Magic I am?" the voice asked.

"No. but you're the first mage I've found that might be willing," Vanessa replied.

"What magic do you have?" the voice asked.

"None anymore, I was a Celestial Spirit mage but my contracts broke when I killed someone that used illusion magic to infiltrate the guild," Vanessa said.

"And what spirits did you have?" the voice asked.

"Loke the Lion, Capricorn the Goat, Aquarius the Water Bearer, Gemini the Twins, Taurus the Golden Bull, Aries the Ram, Virgo the Maiden, Scorpio the Scorpion, Sagittarius the Archer, Cancer the Giant Crab, Crux the Southern Cross, Horologuim, Lyra the Lyre, Pyxis the Compass and Canis Minor Nikora,"

"Lucy!" another voice said as the lights shot up.

"Jellal," Lucy said seeing the former Wizard Council member, Meredy and an old man with a long white beard.

"You killed a guild member?" Jellal asked.

"No he was a Dark Illusion Mage known as Korien," Lucy said looking at Jellal.

"Illusion… so your spirits contracts were broken by the council," Jellal said.

"No I broke them before they could so I could send them to someone I know would treat them right," Lucy explained.

"So you're in hiding and looking for a way to defend yourself.

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"If you had a choice what magic would you go for?" Jellal asked.

"I've always loved Mirajane's power even though it scared me, then I've wanted some kind of Elemental," Lucy said.

"Take-over and Elemental Magic," Jellal said looking up to the old man.

"I will teach you Wind Elemental Magic," the old man said walking down.

"And I can copy magic. I should be able to teach you the basics of Take-over then you can build it from there," Jellal explained.

"You'd do that for me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes… after all you're a member of Crime Sorciere now," Jellal said offering his hand to the young woman.

"You want me to join?" Lucy asked.

"If you want," Jellal replied.

"Ok… I'll join," Lucy said taking Jellals hand.

* * *

Laxus stepped into the guild to see everyone mourning; fear overtook him when he saw Lucy, Makarov, Mirajane and Erza were not there. "What happened?" he asked.

"Lucy… killed…" Levy tried but couldn't speak.

"Lucy was killed?" Laxus asked.

"No… she killed a member," Makarov said.

"That's not funny old man. Lucy would never kill a friend," Laxus said.

"She used her spirits to kill Korien," Gajeel said.

"Who?" Laxus asked.

"Korien Yjaken…. You know him," Lisanna said.

"I've never heard of this Korien…"Laxus said quickly.

"How could you not? He beat you up when you tried to bring down the guild," Natsu said.

"No he didn't. You two did," Laxus retorted pointing at Natsu and Gajeel. Laxus stopped dead he looked straight at Makarov.

"What is wrong with you Laxus?" Makarov asked.

"Not me… you… you've been put under Illusion Magic," Laxus said.

"Illusion Magic you say?" Makarov asked giving his grandson a chance to explain.

"Evergreen how do you know this Korien?" Laxus asked.

"He helped train all of us. He's been in Fairy Tail for as long as I can remember," Evergreen said.

"That's wrong! Korien came to Fairy Tail with Gajeel and Juvia," Juvia said quickly.

"No he was with me in Cat Shelter," Wendy said.

"See he put himself in your lives but screwed up because not all of us were originally Fairy Tail," Laxus said as everyone started arguing over how they knew Korien,"

"Enough!" Makarov shouted. "It seems Laxus is right… we all need to have ourselves checked out," the old man said hopping down from his table. The instant his feet hit the floor he grabbed his head and hit his knees.

"Old man!" Laxus ran to him.

"I remember… I remember everything… what have we done," Makarov said as Korien's Illusion Magic shattered.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Sorry if her getting rid of her spirits seemed a little abrupt but I want to take her a new way. As for Korien yes OC dark mage, same with the Old Man Wind Mage.**

**I will jump between Lucy and Vanessa for speech depending on who she is talking to. If they know she is Lucy it will be Lucy if not it will be Vanessa.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think. At the moment this will be a story that I update here and there when idea's come to mind.**


End file.
